Loose Ends
by frenchfrylurva
Summary: Futurefic Luke Shepherd, son of Derek and Meredith Shepherd, has it all. Is his parents' history going to repeat on him when he comes across Vanessa Geller, the witty attractive intern from across the country?
1. Collide

Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy, even though I'd love to.

Note: The tite of the chapter is a song by Howie Day, "Collide". Check it out if you haven't, and listen to it when you're reading this. Pleaseeee review. Thanks so much. xx.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**COLLIDE**

No one ever said taking the first flight out of the state at 3 a.m. was an easy task, what more when you're taking the first flight out of your family's claws. Vanessa Geller made up her mind to go do her internship across the country, away from her family, a place she used to call home, away from it all. She spent the past two months deciding and contemplating, then she reached a breaking point which triggered her decision when she encountered her first public humiliation at the back of her courtyard. Immediately she packed up her bags and booked an air ticket to Seattle, leaving everything behind. Besides, it's not like she won't have anypne there, her gay best friend would be there- Aaron, who'd be doing his internship there as well.

Then she left, without saying goodbye to anyone at home, sneaking past the main door. She got into the cab which sped its way through to the JFK Airport, as instant as a lightning flash. She knew that when she boarded the plane, there was no looking back, and being the Vanessa Geller that she is, she wasn't sorry for it.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

He would stay longer if he had a choice, but unfortunately, his job calls. Heck, he's even lucky that he could take 2 days off from work, after all, he was the famous top young-shot surgeon on the West Coast who graduated from Stanford earlier than anyone in his year and he at the age of 29 he was the youngest serving attending ever. Luke was at the top of his game, and he knew it; nothing could hold him back, not even the girls he dated; except, his parents- the powercouple of Seattle Grace Hospital. His father, Derek Shepherd, is the Chief of Staff while his mother, Meredith Grey, is one of the topshot surgeons of the hospital. His grandmother, was the famous Ellis Grey, in fact, his whole family consists of surgeons, including his half-aunt and his godparents. It became a natural thing for him to go to Medical School and carry on the family tradition.

Luke considered himself lucky at this stage of life where everything is bestowed upon him within a finger snap. He wouldn't trade it for anything at all, not even the next hottest girl he'd come across. He left his date back at the Four Seasons, and boarded the plane, to go home.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Yours?", he picked up an earring from the floor at his seat and asked the woman next to him, who was obviously distraught by the plane's take off. He never got a good look at her, but when she turned to him, he was caught up with how she looked,he froze.

"Huh?", she ran her hand through her left ear, and took it from his hand. "Thanks". She turned back to the window, looking out as the plane's taking off.

Luke settled in his seat, but he couldn't help notice her hand holding on tight to the handle and her eyes shut while hearing her mumbling at the same time. "Okay Nessa, this is not crazy, this is for real, no turning back now". She then took a deep breath.

Luke was curious. She doesn't look like those girls who's on a plane for the first time, but he couldn't refrain himself from asking. "First time flying?"

She answered straightforwardly. "No, but first time running away, yes"

He didn't quite get her answer. "Relax, it's just a plane ride across the country"

She laughed off his comment and said as-a-matter-of-factly, "You see, for you it's just a plane ride across the country, but for me, it's a plane ride of rollercoaster emotions across the country". She sighed. "God I don't even know what I'm getting myself into". Tears were welling up in her eyes.

He was captivated, by her confidence and her confusion, everything. Luke held out his hand, "Luke"

She looked at him and blinked for a moment, before forming a smile on her lips and he could see her dimples. "Vanessa Geller" She shook his hands. He noticed that the was no ring on both her hands. _No ring, not married, not engaged, _he thought to himself.

"You know, in Greek, 'Vanessa' means butterfly", he said proudly.

Vanessa laughed. "I know what my name means!" She wiped her tears off.

He held up both hands, "Just trying to ease the tension here". He asked, "So,what are you doing, flying across the country?"

"I need to get away from home for awhile. And this decision, it's impulsive"

"Impulsive, impulsive, or..",

She answered before he could continue. "Impulsive, capslocked IMPULSIVE"

"It can't be that bad. Yknow my dad always say, whatever comes, comes", he said.

"Yea, well I can't say the same for this one", she disagreed, before continuing. "What about you?"

"I'm going home", he replied, just then, a stewardess was pushing by the cart. He called for her, "Could I have two glasses of champagne please?"

"Here you go", she handed him two glasses of champagne.

"Champagne? at 3 in the morning?" Vanessa asked, when he passed her one of them.

"It's to ease up. So drink up", he clinked her glass and gulped down.

They drank, refilled, drank and refilled, not just once, nor twice, but numerous of times, until she called for a halt. She laughed, "Okay now, we should stop unless you want to be carried down the plane"

"We should huh?", he stared into her dark eyes and got lost in the darkness in them. Then he lunges forward and crashed his lips onto hers.

Vanessa was in awe, she sat there when his lips are on hers, slowly inching his tongue into her mouth. She wanted to push him away but somehow, she got lost somewhere in those steamy kisses of his. And she couldn't even think straight, because she was attracted to him, honestly. He slowly moved his hand up her thighs as she ran her hand across his hair.

Then they parted, both gasping for air.

Luke confessed, "I've been wanting to do that the moment you took the earring from me"

She smiled, then she stood up. "I'll be in the lavatory", she bent down to whisper, before giving him a quick peck on his lips.

Luke knew where they were heading to, so he waited, and five minutes later, he got up and headed to the lavatory where she was at. He knocked on the door, looking around for anyone who was noticing, and half the plane was asleep. She opened the door and he immediately pushed her in. He carried her and placed her on the sink, while she fumbled with his buttons and belt. "Christ, Vanessa", he said in a tone while gasping for air and passionately kissing her lips, down to her collarbone, one of the main features of her body he noticed. Her legs have fallen open and he was standing in between them and her hands were on his naked chest. He straightened up and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer, before crashing inside her and they're moving against one another, while he was leaving kisses behind on her shoulders and neck.

Vanessa held on tight to him as he moved deeper and when she was at the brink, she cried out how good it felt and so did he. They both gasped for air as they looked at one another, he held her tight to him, both realising that they just had sex on the plane. And it's not just plain dull sex, it was fantastic sex with a stranger they both barely knew. They made out for awhile before going again for round 2, and it seemed to get better and better. Luke knew where to touch her, and which touch on her body triggers her more, while her hands on her body turned him on even more.

By the time they were done, they got dressed and he couldn't help but kiss her, sending giggles through her tummy. "That was fantastic", he said. She opened the lavatory door, and found a line of people waiting to use the lavatory, as she hurried back to her seat with eyes staring at her, with Luke close behind her. Then again, as surreal as it may sound, it was by far the most enjoyable sexual experience she's ever had. The plane was landing soon, they spend their fnal moments together teasing one another at their seats.

"Bye, Luke", she tiptoed and placed a kiss on his cheek, when they landed. Luke stood there, as he watched her walked away with a lurch in his tummy. Then he went the other way, to the cab, with nothing but a memory of her eyes, her kisses, and one side of her earring which she dropped again after their lavatory incident. Luke smirked, as he walked, to move on with his life.

_"I somehow find, you and I, collide"_


	2. Extraordinary

Disclaimer: Don't own anything.

Note: Song used, "Extraordinary" by Mandy Moore. Check it Out. ;-)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**EXTRAORDINARY**

"Thanks", she paid the cab driver and got out with her luggage. It's been easy to move around, especially when she's only got one luggage to drag around since she's not really that high maintaineance anyway.Vanessa looked around and headed up to the front door of a studio home, somewhere downtown Seattle, this is the address Aaron left her. She sure hoped he got the message she left last night.

She moved to ring the bell. When the door flung open, instead of Aaron, it was a female with toussled dark brown hair. "Can I help you?"

"Hi, is Aaron Bristol around? Or did I get the wrong house?" Vanessa bit her lip, slightly confused, with the paper in her hand.

"Hi, you must be Vanessa! Come inside! ", she opened the door wider, allowing Vanessa to go in. Vanessa lifed her luggage up the steps inside the house, "Thanks"

It was more like a studio home, like she'd guessed earlier from the exterior, instead of a proper home. There's a huge front hall, with unpainted bricked walls, some rugs on the floor arranged artistically, and a kitchen, on the other side of the hall. "This place is nice"

"Yes it is, oh, I'm Lucy, Aaron's eccentric fashion designer cousin! We got your message last night", she exclaimed enthusiastically.

"Hi, nice meeting you"

Lucy walked over to the windows to open the blinds, while rambling. "Aaron's told me soo much about you. We're gonna have so much fun under one roof, oh wait I havent showed you your room yet!" She then dashed across the room and motioned. "Over here!" Vanessa followed behind her as Lucy led her to one of the doors near the kitchen, "You'll love this, my cousin reserved it for you, he said he's always known that you'll come over"

"Anyone home?" someone called out from the hall, and Vanessa knew it was Aaron. She ran out and jumped on him, "Aaron!" And he fetched her just in time. "BITCH!", giving her a kiss on her cheek, "I told you you'd end up with me!"

"Reunited and it feels so gooood", Lucy sang jokingly. "Hey Luce", Aaron called. "I see you girls have met"

"Yess, and I have a date to attend now, I'll see you guys tonight!", Lucy picked her coat up and left.

Aaron set her down and ushered her to the kitchen.

"So tell me all about your runaway escapade!", he excitedly took out two tubs of Haagen Dazs ice cream from the freezer and two huge spoons from one of the drawers below the kitchen counter. He tossed it to Vanessa, and she fetched it perfectly, like they've been doing it everyday.

Vanessa hopped on the high chair. "Aside from the fact that I ran away from home without telling anyone, besides you and the guy I hooked up with on the plane, I.."

Aaron frowned and cut in halfway before she could finish her sentence. "You hooked up? With a guy? Plane? Flying??"

She should have known better than to tell Aaron all the random things she does, because random things, like having sex with a stranger hits his sensitive spots massively. But then again, she couldn't lie to her best friend. "Umm, yeaa.. kind of, I think", she chewed on her spoon.

"Oh you had sex with a stranger on the plane, didn't you?" Aaron tossed his arms on his hips and sounded like he was her mother.

She quickly retorted. "No, I had INNOCENT sex with a stranger on the plane. Besides it's not like I'll be seeing him again.", she scooped a big chunk of ice cream off the tub and threw it down her mouth. She was right, it was just plain and innocent sex with someone she didn't know and WON'T know.

Aaron thought for a moment. "Well true, but still, you went all out with a random stranger!" Then he frowned, "Remember your Josh from medical school? It took him 3 months to get into your pants!" He reacted dramatically.

"Right. Josh was different". Vanessa's replied dull-ly, rolling her eyes. Truth be told, Vanessa knew that what she had with Luke was a mere quickie to help him kill his time on flight. Josh wasn't much different anyway, he was those typical jocks who wanted to get into every chick's pants back including hers back in college, which he eventually succeeded but not after a long chase.

"Right. And this guy must be one heck of a man to only need", he counted with his fingers ,"less than three hours to do so"

"Shut up Aaron". She threw a look at him.

He commented, straightforwardly. "You're sucha whore"

"Slut", she shot at Aaron, without a pause from his last comment.

Then he resumed the conversation like the past 5 minutes of bickering never happened. "Anyway, first day tomorrow, excited?"

"I don't know. Should I be?", she sighed.

He hopped onto the kitchen counter, and set his arm out like one of the Broadway shows he saw last summer. "Come on Ness, it's the first step of our medical career ladder, let's bitchslap it down to the core"

"I'd be lucky if I don't throw up on my first day", Vanessa shrugged. She was never good with nerves her entire life.

"Well I'd be lucky if I don't go head over heels for hot men in white coats and spandex gloves", he said spontaneously.

"Hey Aaron"

"Hmm?"

"Thanks, for having me here", she was grateful to have him in her life, because if it wasn't for him, she wouldn't know where to head to.

He rolled his eyes. "Oh shut up Ness, what are bitches for"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"It took you 12 hours to come home for dinner?", he could hear his mother's voice bustling through the door the moment he rang the doorbell. And there she stood, at the door, with her arms folded. He knew she was jokingly upset, but nevertheless, he loved his mother's sense of humour. Meredith and Derek lived at a townhouse they built on Derek's empty land, they got married and had Luke and his younger sister,Jacqueline, who was by now, going all marine biologist down under in Australia. Derek then took over when Richard decided to retire to travel the world.

"Hey Mom, I missed you", Luke inched forward and gave her a big fat kiss on her cheek, rubbing her arms, and called out to the back. "Hey dad, home!"

Derek Shepherd walked out from the kitchen, with a copy of TIME Magazine under his arms. "How was New York?"

"It was fantastic", Luke gave his old man a hug.

Meredith sarcastically remarked, while leading the way into the dining hall. "I didn't know that it takes twelve hours to come from downtown?"

"Relax Mom, I had some stuff to settle", Luke settled at the dining table, giving her an excuse to cover up, when actually he spent the entire day on a date with a woman he met at his lobby.

"With who? I didn't know that your parents are off the number one spot of your priority list", she went on.

"With the umm.. " Luke quickly raised his eye brows at his father, asking for help, in the father-son kind of way.

Derek stammered for awhile. "With me. I sent him over to Mercy West, to settle some", he desperately searched for the right noun. "..err stuff"

"Oh really? How come I didn't know?", she cocked her eye brow to one side, and gave a suspecting look at her husband. Just then, the doorbell went off and Derek quickly ushered. "Hey Luke why don't you go get the door, it must be Mark and the brood"

His son stood up in a hurry. "Umm, Yea, sure"

Mark's voice called out that they could hear him from the dining hall. "Dr Shepherd! Hey! Wait, didn't your dad say that you were in New York?"

"Hey Uncle Mark, yea I just got back", he hugged his godfather. Luke gestured, "Aunt Erica, Emily"

"Hello Luke, geting handsomer by the day", Dr. Erica Hahn, the famous cardiologist, gave him a peck on his cheek. Mark Sloan and Erica Hahn got married shortly after Derek and Meredith and Erica gave birth to their twin daughters, Eliza, who's out and about away from her medical-crazed family, and Emily Sloan, who attended medical school with Luke and is now a resident at Seattle Grace, she's known to be one of the toughest resident you'd ever come across at the hospital, with her impeccable surgery skills and stubborn personality. She's also known to be after Luke, since they were in their diapers. But he never took interest in her one bit.

"Tomorrow's the day of fresh blood, interns are coming in", Mark remarked interestingly.

Erica continued from where her husband left off. "And I heard that this batch is really good, top notch students from respective schools"

"They better be, because it's going to be another heck of a year" Derek wiped his the edge of his mouth with a napkin.

Emily then voice out. "Well, I sure hope that they're competent enough to catch up because the last batch was totally dissapointing"

Meredith raised her brows at the comment. "I'm sure they'll turn out fine"

Luke never liked these family gatherings, because medicine seems to be the only thing they ever talk about especially when Erica Hahn is around. But of course, no matter how boring the dinners can get, he'd always be there, for his parents, especially his mother, like him, who has never loved being around the intimidating Erica Hahn.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"VANESSA WE'RE RUNNING LATE, HURRY", Aaron yelled out from the hall, looking at his watch slowly ticking, pacing up and down nervously.

"I'm coming HOLD ON!", she yelled back from her room. She was searching for the other side of her earring, the same one she dropped on the plane, tossing her clothes all around the room and her bed.

"Nessa, 20 more seconds, if you don't come out, I'll have to go in and drag you by the hair!", Aaron commanded.

"My gosh, can't I sleep in for at least one morning?", Lucy sleepily walked out in her undies, rubbing her eyes and yawning. Their yellings woke her up from her slumber, annoyingly.

Vanessa gave up searching for it, she got rid of her other earring and put on another pair, quickly dashed out to the hall. "Morning Lucy!", giving her a quick peck on the cheek.

Aaron pulled her out of the front door, hurriedly, and slammed the door behind him. It took them 20 minutes to drive to get to the hospital, and Aaron literally jumped out of the car once he parked it right, pulling Vanessa and running towards the main door.

"Aaron would you relax?!", she was running with him, because his grip on her wrist was too tight and he was running too fast for her to stop.

"No, honey, it's our first day, first impressions!", he retorted wittyly. They found themselves in the interns' locker room, amongst other new interns who were looking at them by now, with weird stares.

"Morning", Aaron greeted to everyone. They changed into their scrub uniforms and got ready, sitting there patiently before the respective residents called for them.

"Kylie Connors, Aaron Bristol, Robert Cox, Nicole Ling, and Vanessa Geller; move people", their resident called out. Vanessa quickly stood up, headed towards the door, taking a deep breath.

Aaron squeezed her hand, to ensure her that it's gonna be fine. "This is it bitch", he said.

She nodded, as she stood behind the door which barricaded her from her first step into the medical world, and she was ready for whatever that's up ahead.

_"And now I'm ready to be, extraordinary"_


	3. Black Horse and A Cherry Tree

Disclaimer: Nothing's mine.

Note: Song used, "Black Horse and a Cherry Tree- KT Tunstall, enjoy ;-)

**BLACK HORSE AND A CHERRY TREE**

The first time she took her first step, her mother was there to tape it. The first time she stepped into medical school, she knew that her mother was proud of her. And now, the first step she's taking into the medical world, she knew that someone's watching her from up above.

Her resident didn't seem really friendly, nor nice. She had her blonde her tied up neatly in bun with a stern look on her face. She didn't even introduce herself, but just begun to usher them around already. Vanessa caught a glimpse of her name tag, which says, "SLOAN". And she was leading them to God knows where but she could notice along the way, that the nurses were moving out of her way, like they were afraid to step on her tail, metaphorically.

"Your orientation would be this afternoon at 1, you're supposed to be in the main gallery, where you'll meet the chief and every other people that you're supposed to know in the hospital", the resident said out loud as they approached the lift. Then she continued, "And you're all required to attend the welcome dinner tonight at the hall, as a formality and respect towards the hospital"

"Umm, excuse me, M'am?", the other male intern on the team, aside from Aaron, raised his hand timidly.

"It's Dr. Sloan", she shot him a glare, which shut his mouth up. "What?"

He shook his head continuously. "Nothing", he stammered.

"I don't like questions, it's either you know, or you don't know, if you know, good for you, if you don't game over", she said straightforwardly.

Aaron threw a "bitch" sign behind her back as they entered the elevator. They arrived at the emergency room floor. "I want you to each tend to at least one patient this morning", she commanded. They all stood there and looked around the busy room where there's no space left for walking, whatmore medicating.

"Move!", the resident yelled and the interns got themselves bustling like mad. Aaron spotted a guy who looked sick and whispered to Vanessa, "Hot guy. 2 o'clock. Mine!" and he hurried off to him.

Vanessa found a little girl waiting behind one of the curtains with only a nurse and chose to start with her. "Hi, I'm Dr. Geller", she said.

The little red-head girl, with pigtails who was hugging her teddy bear, looked back at her without saying anything. Vanessa approached her and bent down, "What's wrong with her?", she asked the nurse.

"Molly Jones. Her mother claimed she was having difficulties in breathing", the nurse referred to the report. Vanessa put on her gloves and laid her down properly, then slightly lifting up her shirt to check her stomach pressure and placed the stethoscope on her chest. "There are no signs of peculiarity." Then she lifted the girl up and spoke to her gently, "Molly, did you have any difficulties breathing? It's okay, you can tell me"

The girl shrugged her shoulders then Vanessa tugged her hair behind her ears. "It's alright". Then she turned to the nurse, "Can you take her pulse reading and check her under the xray and also I want you to record her heart pumping"

"Sure Dr. Geller", the nurse led Molly out of the curtain. Vanessa realised how bad she is when it comes to patients that her first ever patient who's a kid doesn't even want to communicate with her. "Next", she called out and tended to her second patient. And it goes on and on and on, that she didn't realise time was passing by so fast.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vanessa crashed onto the on-call room bottom bunk, "Ugh". Aaron came in behind her, "Oh my God, what a day", he hopped on the top bunk, and groaned irritatingly.

"How was your hot patient?", she asked.

He then reacted disgustingly. "Don't remind me. I had to do a rectal exam on him, and he has a hairy ass with zits all over"

"Eeeew", she giggled. "Well, my first patient was a five year old kid who wouldn't even communicate with me. I suck in this Aaron", she sighed in defeat.

"No you don't", then he gasped, sitting up. "Our orientation"

Vanessa realised that they forgot about the orientation. "Oh shit we're late", then they both dashed out the door, and ran, heading towards the main gallery.

The snuck in through the back door of the gallery, and found many other interns already there. A dark-haired man was speaking in front, which Vanessa guessed should be the chief. They settled themselves at the back of the room just so not to interrupt or attract any unwanted atttention. Next to the dark-haired man was a woman with dark brown hair tied into a ponytail. Vanessa could spot her resident, Dr. Sloan, right away.Her face was the most uptight one amongst all others standing before them. And her eyes glance through the bunch of white-coated professionals in front of her, then she froze, when a pair of familiar deep blue eyes looked back at her with a smirk on the lips.

"Oh shit", she muttered under her breath, but it was loud enough that Aaron nudged her arm."What?"

"I umm..", she turned to Aaron, then turned back to the familiar face who was still looking at her. "Oh shit", she tiptoed out of the gallery through the back door where they came in from in a hurry. Aaron stood there confused, before going after her. "Ness..- vanessa?"

"What's WRONG?", Aaron caught up with her till the stairwell, throwing his hands up in the air. She was obviously in a distraught, pacing back and forth and mumbling in French, taking deep breaths altogether. Aaron got annoyed and grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her like a tsunami. "What's going ON?"

She blinked at her best friend and said, simply, "It's him"

Aaron frowned, like he just plunged into a deep deep puddle of confusion. "Him?"

"The- the guy on the plane! It's him!", she shrieked.

"Huh?", he obviously didn't get what she was talking about.

"The random stranger whom I screwed on the plane is inside the gallery!", she grumpily said. "This is, this is bad", she sank to the floor against the wall.

"Oh my God. You're telling me that the stranger, you slept with, on the damn plane, whom you said you won't be seeing of anymore, is two rooms away, and he's one of the surgeons, of this hospital?", he pieced his sentence slowly and correctly, hoping to hear himself right.

"YES! Finally, that's what I've been trying for the past 30 seconds", she rolled her eyes.

He sank on to the floor next to her. "Wow, talk about coincidence"

"I'm screwed", she sighed in defeat.

"I know", he agreed, and his eyes were almost bawling out in awe.

They skipped the orientation and stayed in the stairwell, avoiding everyone possible, everyone especially horny-surgeon-from-plane, which Aaron affectionately called. Vanessa had to walk as quick as she can to the locker room and out of the hospital after the shift, to make sure that she doesn't bump into him. And if she could, she would have skipped the welcome dinner, but she wouldn't want to piss her resident off, especially when she's skipped the orientation earlier in the day.

She picked out a palatinate coloured strapless satin sheath dress, which fitted her body perfectly and revealed her cleavage. She paired it with her favourite pair of gold Blahniks, exclusive from the Manolo Blahniks show she saw in Paris last spring, and let her hair down messily.

When she arrived with Aaron, she looked around and there was no sign of him and she certainly felt relieved. She moved around casually and mingled with the other interns well, and then, just when she was getting comfortable, he had to walk in through the door and attract everyone's attention with how dashing he looked even with a simple black shirt and a black coat on the outside, with his plunging neckline, revealing his muscular chest. Vanessa was praying that she wouldn't be seen by him and tried to use Aaron as a shield, especially when he's a head taller than she is. When Aaron moved away to hunt for a so-called perfect guy he saw, she knew she was busted.

She should have seen this coming, when he walked over to her and said, "You ran, when you saw me today"

"No I didn't", she lied through her teeth.

He described from his memory. "You had your hair tied in a messy bun like you've just woken up from a nap when you walked in. Then you saw me and you snuck out"

"How would you know?", she raised her brows, avoiding his eyes.

"Because I saw you", he said dull-ly.

"Right", Vanessa rolled her eyes and sipped her drink.

He asked casually. "So this is the whole new thing you were nervous about?"

"What?", she completely forgot that he was there when her nerves were all over on the plane.

He specified again. "This is why you moved across the country?"

"No, no, I mean, yea, but No, not entirely because of it", she was having such a hard time to explain because it gets bad when you're talking to a person, and not looking at him at the same time.

He immediately smirked."You gotta admit, we had a pretty solid start to begin with, interesting first impressions". And she knew what he meant. Then, she argued. "You never told me that you're a surgeon"

"you never asked. Besides, you never told me you were going to be a surgeon", he said, and he was right. They didn't have a proper introduction.

"You never asked either", she retorted.

"Fair enough. So I should get you a glass of champagne, so we can start over?", he suggested charmingly, like a gentleman.

And this is when she's almost falling into his trap and she quickly disagreed. "No, not a good idea, not champagne. Again."

"You're right. We wouldn't wanna get carried away, would we?", he held her gaze and locked his deep blue eyes on her dark ones, not willing to pull back. He carefully placed his glass on the table and grabbed her wrist, leading her through the crowd in a hurry and off to one of the hallways. Vanessa was desperately trying to free herself off his grip, but he was too strong for her. "What- what are you doing?!", she whispered aggresively.

He ignored her question and quickly found an empty room, not forgetting to lock the door behind them. Then he pulled her to him and started forcing her lips to part open with his. And she would do anything to make him stop, but she got lost in his touch, especially when his hands were slowly moving up and down her back. He lifted her up against the wall. "This is crazy", she managed to say in between the kisses.

"Thats because you drive me insane", he was gasping for air as well as she was. When his fingers moved underneath her satin dress and tugged her thong, she knew where he was heading. "Luke", she whispered his name affectionately, considering that she was very weak before him. Then her eyes caught a glimpse of a scalpel placed in one of the countertops and suddenly it hit her that she was about to have sex with her boss. Again. She desperately pushed him off. "No, NO, stop"

"What?", he frowned at her.

"This. You and me. it's inappropriate", she searched for the right words to explain to him but it was so hard when the man standing before her is soo.. charming. She could feel the thickness through his pants brushing against her thighs and that definitely made things worse.

He smirked, before lifting her up again, pinning her against the wall tightly. Now, she could feel it grinding against her. "It's not like we're never at it before". He kissed the familiar collarbone of hers which he personally loved from their first encounter. "Besides, we had a pretty good time together". His hands worked quickly to unbuckle his own pants, letting it drop down to the floor. His lips wouldn't leave her body.

"You're", she struggled to utter her words. "You're my boss", then she gasped when he violated her without any warning and she certainly didn't see it coming. He moved into her, against the wall, and she held on tight to him. He groaned and sucked on her collarbone at each thrust into her, as she grabbed his hair. When she was close, she held on tighter and cried out with satisfaction. "Fuck", he muttered, as he came right after her. They gasped for air, looking into each other's eyes and stayed stationary for a moment, before going at it again.

"Your watch", she shoved at him, when they were getting dressed an hour later. She put on her thong and adjusted her dress carefully, while he put on his watch. She was about to walk out the door when he pulled her back and kissed her hard on her cheek,"I forgot to mention how gorgeous you looked tonight". It sent chills down her spine as she shrugged him off and left the room without saying anything.

The entire night after that, she made it a point to stay across the room from him, because she knew that his advances would be irresistable; she wasn't ready to fall for him and get dumped predictably. He just wasn't her MR. BIG, like how Mr. Big is for Carrie on Sex and the City.

Luke, was obviously distracted by her presence, as he stood across the room, and watched the woman who took his breath away, her grace, her smile and her dark eyes and her curves hidden beneath her dress. He begun to think, _this could get interesting_ as he sipped his drink.

_"I said, no, no, you're not the one for me"_


	4. Heavy

Disclaimer: Dont. own. this. that. and all. that. jazz.

Note: Song used, "Heavy" by Holly Brook. Have fun. )

-----------------------------------------

**HEAVY**

"Help, someone please help my daughter!", a man dashed in carrying a girl, with his wife sobbing behind him. The attendants rushed to take over and Emily Sloan happened to be there at the time. She dashed over,"Lay her down, check her pulse", She asked the father, "What happened?"

"My daughter, she suffocated and she fainted, please save her", the father was puffing with exhaustion.

Sloan said, "We're going to do everything we can", and proceeded to hook the girl up with wires and oxygen supply. Vanessa got the page and when she went inside, she realised that it was the girl from yesterday. "Oh my God, Molly"

The nurse led the parents out of the curtain room, "Sir, M'am, please wait outside".

The attendant said, "The oxygen supply is not doing anything"

"Her heart's failing. Call Dr. Shepherd. NOW!"

------------------------------------------

Luke rushed down after he got the call and before they could perform any machine checks on her, he could tell what was wrong, by the symptoms he found. Rash, white patches on tongue, fever and her parents' complaint of her suffocation. He headed over to her parents without wasting any time, "Mr and Mrs Jones, your daughter is suffering from bacterial endocarditis"

"What- what is that?", her father was clueless.

Luke explained. "It's a kind of heart infection and we need to perform a surgery on her, and I'm afraid that it might hit her heart valve"

"I don't care what you do, just save my daughter", the woman yelled, and her husband led her away to calm her down.

Sloan turned to Vanessa,"You handled the girl yesterday. How can you even send her home?"

"When I sent her under the machines, she was fine", she confirmed.

"So you're telling me that she just isn't fine anymore 24 hours later", Sloan reprimanded, "You misdiagnosed a patient, it's the one mistake that doctor mustn't make. With that mistake I could literally kick you out of the programme"

Vanessa tried to explain her stand, "I checked everything and.."

"Your incompetency is killing that five year old kid in there", Sloan continued and Vanessa was so close to strangling her.

"Dr. Sloan, enough!", Luke yelled at her, before she makes matter worse, then he turned to Vanessa "Geller, scrub in"

"WHAT?", the two women was in awe as they looked at him like he'd just made the biggest mistake of his life.

Sloan had wanted to be on the case with him and she quickly disapproved, "Luke you cannot be serious. She should be lucky if she's even on probation by now and you can't ask her to scrub in!"

"I know what I'm doing Dr. Sloan", he declared, and he rushed Vanessa, "What are you waiting for?"

Vanessa was shocked by his decision, but nevertheless hurried to the operation theatre, leaving Luke and Emily behind.

"Luke she's my intern", Emily said sternly.

He retorted, before walking away. "And I'm your attending"

Emily stood there, on fire, and wanting to kill someone.

At the operating theatre, Vanessa got ready, when Luke came in to put on his scrub uniform. "I want you to be honest with me. It was my fault wasn't it?", Luke was scrubbing his hands pre-op when she suddenly asked him the question.

The thing is, he knew it wasn't her fault, but then again, he knew she wouldn't buy it if he had said so. "You're not going to believe me if I told you it wasn't, right?"

"I just want to know if I almost killed a five year old little girl", by this time, her voice turned mellow and upset, like petals of flowers crumpling before his eyes.

"Dr. Geller, I can tell you that it wasn't your fault. The bacteria, some bacteria like that, it could be untraceable under certain machines. You just picked wrong the ones.", he explained, and he was honest, so he reassured her,"Honest". He looked into her smoky dark eyes, to let her know that he wasn't lying to make her feel better.

"Okay.", she nodded. "I trust you"

They entered the operation theatre and everyone who's heard about what happened was watching from the main gallery, including Aaron and her other fellow interns, along with Emily Sloan who was obviously bitter from what happened, because she believed that she should be the one down there next to him. Vanessa could feel a million pairs of eyes looking over them.

"Scalpel", he asked for his tool, and instructed his scrub nurse, "Check her pulse, make sure it's consistent at all times"

Vanessa stood behind him, watching his every step, and he called for her, "Geller, come over here, hold this"

"What?", she was dumbfounded.

"Hold the scalpel and use it in this direction", he directed with his finger.

"I.. don't think..", she stammered.

"You can do it", he told her sternly, until he realised why she was doubtful about it, he commanded, "Someone shut the gallery". Then he told her again, this time, with confidence. "Okay, just do it. It's okay, I'll be here"

So she did, she used the scalpel for the first time, on a five year old patient. Luke was impressed, because he got to admit that she did a very good job with her incision.

He finished the whole surgery, she saw the way he concentrated, she saw the other side of Luke which she never thought she would. He wasn't the charming and flirtatious Luke when he's under the lights, he was a surgeon, who made sure that he gives a 150 when he's doing his job. She saw Luke, the team player who was supportive to his team of comrades standing by him.

"Good job people, thank you very much", Luke said out loud, his team patting his shoulder as they walked by him.

"She's going to be fine right?", she asked, with her voice mellow.

"Yes she is.", he confirmed, while gettting rid of his mask. He then turned to her, with a wink, "And you helped save her live"

Her dimples were visible when she smiled. Luke suggested, "Now let's go tell her parents the good news", he continued, "You do it"

"Me? I'm not the surgeon here", she treated it as a joke, because truth be told, she still feels slightly guilty for what happened to Molly.

"Yes you are, go do it, just relax", he placed his hands on her shoulder, to calm her down, and it certainly gave her confidence.

They headed to the waiting hall and found Molly's parents sitting down nervously. Her mother's eyes were sore from crying, and the marks were visible. Vanessa walked up to them, "Molly is going to be fine. Dr. Shepherd did a fantastic job", She turned to him, who was standing behind her.

Her parents sighed with relief. "Oh my God, thank you.". Molly's mother hugged Vanessa tight, and it gave her the gratefulness and warmth of a mother and for a moment it cast away her doubts of ever entering the medical field. Mr. Jones shook Luke's hand. "Thank you both so much"

Vanessa stood by Molly's room and watched over her for the rest of the day, she wanted to see Molly open her eyes. Luke knew she wouldn't let it off easy, so he went over to Molly's room and he was right. He saw her standing there, looking at the glass window, with a contented face as she bit her bottom lip, which Luke realised by now, is a habit. He stood beside her, as they both look at Molly with her parents, happy as before, through the glass window.

"Thank you, for allowing me to make up for my mistakes today", she said to him.

"My pleasure", he simply replied.

Vanessa observed Molly and her smile. "She's very pretty"

"Yes she is",he agreed, then he turned to her. She had her hair tied up in a messy bun like she always had, her lashes were long that he could see them flutter with her eyelids each time she blinked. "And so are you".

She didn't say anything to that, she kept herself quiet. Then Luke broke the silence when he asked, "How about a drink? there's a bar across the street from here and it's after hours". He was keeping his fingers crossed that she won't reject him, because as weird as it may sound, he enjoys her company and having her around makes him feel good all the time.

Then she turned to him, when he locked his gaze on her with his deep blue eyes,"Yea", she paused,"sure"

_"You can go heavy on me  
__And I will not weigh you down, down, down"_


	5. Stolen

Disclaimer: Ain't mine.

Note: Sorry for the late update. Beeeen busy. Anyway, enjoy this one. Song used, "Dashboard Confessionals- Stolen". Please review!

**STOLEN**

One drink at the bar, two coffee dates by the docks, three dinners in a week, four on-call room "sessions"; these sessions were what was going on after that "one drink at the bar" for the whole week. As much as Luke would hate to admit it, sleeping with her became an addiction, especially when he found it so hard to stay away from her, that even if he saw her in the hospital and he knew that she was avoiding him, his eyes couldn't help but get drawn to her instantly, in a room of a million people.

"So what have you got up your sleeves lately, girlfriend?", Aaron begun to instigate his Q & A session with Vanessa, when they were alone in the elevator. He was curious why wasn't she home often for the past week and thought about holding it in, until now, that is.

"What are you talking about?", Vanessa had not a slight idea where he was bringing the conversation to. She knew, however, that her best friend's curiousity is showing through his skin.

"Morning". The elevator opened up, and Luke was right there looking sleepy, Vanessa instantly kept away to one side of the elevator while he stood on the other.

Aaron greeted. "Morning". And he couldnt help but notice how tensed it was to stand between them both, especially when they were both silent and desperately trying not to look at each other. When Luke got out, Aaron immediately gasped dramatically, "Oh my God, you're seeing him aren't you?"

Vanessa was startled. "What? Noo, I'm not"

"So that explains why you havent been home or have been home late the past week!", Aaron continued to ramble on, inquisitively.

"Aaron, there's nothing going on", she tried hard to convince her best friend.

He shook his head, knowing that he pieced everything correctly. "Nah uh uh, don't lie to your smart little gay best friend"

"I don't know-", the elevator door opened, and she quickly walked out. "what you're talking about, you're crazy"

But Aaron wouldn't let her off the hook, he trotted behind her and started whispering, "Umm Ness, just to let you know, it's not good to be sleeping with your boss, especially when you've got another boss' knife getting ready to be shoved into your ass", he stressed the end of his sentence.

"Aaron, I told you. There's nothing going on"

"Don't say I never warned you!", he hurried off to his station, leaving her behind.

Lying to your best friend is not a good thing, not when he/she can see right through your teeth and scrape every single detail out of your living soul eventually. She knew this was getting nowhere, she's gotten her self into this puddly muddly lie that she doesnt know how to get out of it. Then her pager beeped, "On-call room?". Unreluctantly, she dragged herself, heading deeper and deeper into the lie and not turning back.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So tell me, what's a city girl like you doing medicine across country when you've got everything back in New York?". They laid down on his humongous four-poster bed with nothing but his sheets entangling their bodies, overlooking the entire Seattle at night through his huge windows. He had his arms wrapped around her shoulders and her head on his chest, his fingers were toussling her hair sprawled on his mattress behind her. He could feel her breathe against his chest.

She slightly lifted her head, and gave him a cheeky smile. "I will tell you, after you tell me, why's a guy like you staying alone in a huge penthouse looking over the entire of Seattle"

"Well, I'll tell you, after you tell me, why's a girl like you willing to have sex with a stranger whom you barely know", His wrap got tighter around her, bringing her face closer to his.

"Why don't you tell me if you always pick a girl up from the plane", then she sealed it with a hard kiss on his lips, leaving his breathless.

He admitted his defeat. "Okay, you win". She knew where his death spot and what will make his knees go weak and his stomach flutter; he hated the fact that a girl could see him through like this, but Vanessa was different. He sighed, "I figured that I needed my own place, I never liked clingy girlfriends, and no, i don't always pick up a girl from the plane, my work hardly gets me around"

"Um hmm"

"Your turn", he squeezed her shoulders.

Vanessa threw her entire body onto his, and stayed stationary there, with her chin resting on his chest. "I needed to get away from New York for awhile, from everything, and this is the great escape.", she paused. "I don't always have sex with a stranger whom I barely know, and certainly not one whom I met for less than a week". She placed a small kiss on his chest.

"So, I must be one heck of a lucky man", he shifted her higher and so that they come face to face. Vanessa rolled her eyes, "If you say so"

Luke immediately smirked, his hands moved behind her back and he flipped her over, kissing her softly and they slowly picked up from where they left off, before the breathtaking view of Seattle.

She awoke the next morning, to the sound of the shower tap running from the bathroom. Vanessa stretched her arm and looked around the huge room with painted white walls, a fireplace and a long couch. Seeing that the blinds of the huge windows were still down, she put on the big shirt of his he left on the floor and headed over to open the blinds. The sun shone through like a blazing rocket's tail.

"Morning sunshine", she turned to the voice behind her and the familiar half naked body stood before her, leaning against the bathroom door.

She threw herself on his bed. "You're up early" He walked over and landed his whole body weight on her, the water from his wet hair dripping all over the bed, "It's not early", he gave her a peck on her lips, "It's ten", he then moved to nibble her collarbone.

"What? WHAT?" She pushed him off and sat up, and glanced at the clock on his bedside table. Quickly, she jumped off the bed, "I'm late, oh my God". Vanessa stripped down and grabbed her clothes from the floor, quickly dashed into the bathroom. Luke leaned back and watched her rush, with a smirk on his face.

She came out 2 minutes later, with her hair still dishevelled and herself fully clothed. She could see him smirking all the way, "It's not funny. I'm screwed, literally!"

"Would you relax, it's not like you're the only intern running around the hospital", he said.

"Yea, well, apparently I'm the only blacklisted intern running around the hopsital", she retorted, sarcastically. Vanessa then hurried to give him a peck on his cheek before leaving. "I'll see you later"

She took a cab, rushed the driver to Seattle Grace like she's never before. When she got to the intern's locker room, everyone was already gone. She knew she was in big trouble when she finally caught up with them at the pit, while they were doing rounds. She quickly rushed next to Aaron, who gave her the eye. "You're late" he whispered.

"I know, I overslept", she mumbled back.

"Who wouldn't, when you're sleeping in his arms?", he scoffed sarcastically.

She stepped on his foot on purpose and it made him yelp.

Then Emily Sloan turned to them and shot her a look. She walked over to Vanessa, "Dr. Geller, mind telling me what time is it now?"

"It's umm 10.42", she said, referring to the clock on the wall.

"And what time were you supposed to be here?"

"Something came up, I'm sorry", Vanessa apologised.

"Dr. Geller, let me remind you", Emily Sloan claimed, "You're just an intern, who's on probation on my list. If this goes on, very soon you'll be off not only from the probation list, but also from this hospital"

"I understand perfectly well",Vanessa said.

"Good.", she snickered. "Get to work people", she called out to the rest of the interns, before walking off in another direction.

Vanessa sighed. Aaron then slung his arm around her shoulder, "He must have worn you out last night huh?"

"Aaron!"

"Just a thought! Relax." he let go of her, and saw Luke walking in their direction, "And speak of the devil". Aaron then hurried off.

By the time he was gone, Luke was already standing three inches away from her. He pretended like he was reading his reports. "So?"

"What?" She asked, confused.

"How did it go?", he was still flipping through his reports.

"It went very well thank you", she said sarcastically.

"You're welcome", he smirked.

Vanessa ignored him and went back to checking her schedule. He broke the silence, "So?"

"What?!", she turned to him, getting annoyed..

"My place again tonight?" he suggested.

"Bad idea", she shook him off.

"How bad of an idea is it? Last night was not close to being bad." He plastered his famous smirk on his face again.

She gathered her folders and said as a matter-of-factly. "Hah, no alarm clock, that is bad. Being late for work, that' s freaking bad. And getting my ass fired because of the inexistence of an alarm clock, that's pathetically bad"

"Come on, Sloan won't do a thing to you", he rolled his eyes.

"That's because Sloan doesn't know that I'm doing you. Yet. If she knew, I would have been gone", she said, knowingly.

"True, but Sloan's not a problem here.", he shrugged, then smiled" Very well, Dr Geller. I'll see you.", before leaning in and whisper,"Tonight"

Then he walked off, leaving her rolling her eyes there.

Again, she spent her entire day avoiding him, Aaron and of course, Emily Sloan. She was thankful that her shift was over at the end of the day, because she kept herself away from Luke Shepherd the entire day. She even rejected his page when he paged her to the on-call room for another of their sessions. When she headed to the main entrance, getting ready to leave, a voice called out to her, "You ignored my page today"

"I know", she didn't even have to turn to see who was it, because his voice has become so familiar to her.

"Sad. What's wrong?", he asked, bluntly.

"Nothing's wrong", she replied, as they both walked out the front door.

"Right. Like a three year old kid would buy that", he rolled his eyes, then held her arm back. "Vanessa what's wrong?"

"Whatever we've been doing, it's stupid", she honestly said.

"Huh. Well, I don't think it is." he disagreed.

"Well that's because you're not the adulterous bitch here who looked like she's seducing her boss!"

"You're not", he shook his head, calmly.

"You don't get it, do you", she looked at him, frowning.

"That's because I always get what I want", he replied, simply.

"Right, I forgot. You always get what you want.", she rolled her eyes instantly at his answer.

He then leaned in. "And there's nothing more I want now, than you. I'm addicted to you Vanessa Geller, just so you know", he kissed her forehead, "See you tomorrow". Luke then headed off to the carpark, calling it a night.

She stood there alone, and wondered what he said, and what Aaron has said, and what her heart is telling her. She knew she's gotten herself tangled up in this mess, it'd be hard for her to get out of it silently without anyone knowing.

Because for what it's worth, she's addicted to him too.

_"You have stolen, my heart"_


	6. Gravity

Note: Thanks for the reviews. Pleassse review this chapter. Song used: _**Sara Bareilles- Gravity**_. It's a freaking beautiful song, so please go check it out, you won't regret it. ;-)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**GRAVITY**

Four days; it has been four dreadful and miserable days and 17 hours since he last held her, since he left her standing there outside Seattle Grace, since he smelled the shampoo of her hair, since they talked. For a moment, he wondered if leaving her standing that night was a smart decision, because he knows that she avoided him in the hospital ever since. She volunteered to do rounds for two days in a row instead of scrub in for surgery when all the other interns were dying to get placed next to a real surgeon. Then again, he meant whatever he said back there.

"Earth to Luke?", a pair of fingers snapped near his ear, as he blinked out of confusion. "Huh?"

His father frowned at him, while chewing his food, "What's the matter? Hospital trouble?"

It was his usual weekly dinner session at his parents' house and he wasn't actually paying attention to all the things they talked about from the start of dinner, till now. "Nothing", he stirred his food around, with his fork.

"Luke, is the food okay? Do you want anything else?", his mother queried.

"Yea, it's fine", Luke began chewing slowly.

"Is any intern troubling you?", his father casually asked.

"What?", Luke almost choked on his food when Derek asked, because truth be told, a particular intern was on his mind that moment.

Derek shrugged, "Nah, Emily was telling me about this intern, Vanessa Geller, apparently her performance was not up to par. Any idea on that?"

Luke snickered, "Dad, Emily thinks no one is up to par except for herself"

Meredith sniggered at her son's comment. She understood exactly what he meant, because as much as a best friend Mark is to Derek, Erica Hahn and her daughters are not her kind of people, not like Izzie or Cristina.

"Well, true, and except for you too", his father smirked.

"Oh come on, when are we going to ever NOT have this conversation over dinner", Luke threw his hands up in the air and sank back in his chair.

"Emily has a thing for you, you know that very well", his father continued on.

"But you see", he leaned against the table and explained, "I don't, have a thing for her"

"Okay, then who do you have a thing for?", his mother shot into the conversation.

Luke sighed.

"You sighing means that there IS someone", she continued.

"Father and mother,", he addressed politely, "Can we not have this conversation and carry on with our dinner talking about something else?"

His parents shrugged, with knowing glances exchanged between one another. Luke knew his parents would flip if they ever found out that he's been sleeping with an intern and many times giving her the priority ahead of someone else. He knew it wasn't fair. But he couldn't help it either.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Four days she's avoided him and here she is, sitting before the TV, watching reruns of The O.C., wondering why Ryan is making his life miserable doubting the fact that Taylor Townsend could be the one for him. He left her standing there, outside the hospital and she has all the reason to be angry at him but then again, she has no reason to. so, Vanessa did the only thing she knows best. Avoid.

Aaron hopped onto the couch, next to her, as he cocked an eyebrow, breaking the silence, "Why are you here anyway?"

She pulled up the blanket to her neck, and retorted, "What kind of question is that?"

"Honey, you havent been home for ever. But you've been around lately.", Aaron said in a sing-song tone. Then he chuckled, showing her toe into her limbs teasingly, "Ooooooh, couples' fight?"

"There is no fight.", she sat up and clarified. "And we're not a couple".

Aaron instantly rolled his eyes,"Yea yea, go on telling yourself that"

She has been telling herself that all the time. And it's not getting into her brain, somehow. Then, she realised she needed to talk to someone. "Is this a mistake?"

"What is?", Aaron's now hooked on one of the scenes in which Taylor Townsend was trying hard to pursue Ryan.

"This whole thing."

"The sex part? or the ignoring part?", he specified.

She said out loud, in frustration. "Everything!"

"Ok. Relax!", he frowned. "Well, I don't know. Is it just a fling then?"

"You're not helping", she sank behind her and pulled her blanket to cover the face. "Ugh!"

"I know", he agreed, and went back to concentrate on The O.C.

Vanessa spent the whole night sulking and of course, thinking. She knew she was the only one avoiding him, and it wasn't fair to ignore him like that. Then again, she knew what kind of guy he is; she's met plenty of guys like him who just want to have sex and do nothing else. And if anyone were to find out about them, she'd be in deep trouble.

Then she decided.

She knew she's taking a risk, but , it's a risk worth taking.

The next day, she waited for the clock to strike 3 before heading to the on-call room, because she knows that Luke's always at the on-call room at 3 when he doesn't have any surgery on.

When she stood before the door of the on-call room, Vanessa was so close to walking away. Then, she couldn't.

She turned the handle and opened the door; he was standing there and he looked at her like he's never seen her before. She shut the door behind her and locked it.

"Oh, what a coincidence!", he had a delighted smile plastered on his face, before shooting a sarcastic comment,"Since we hardly bumped into one another the past couple of days"

She paced forward and took a deep breath. "Okay, I'm sorry I avoided you and this is not a coincidence. We need to talk". Vanessa looked at him, seriously, like she never had before.

He snickered, and pulled her waist out of a sudden. "I missed you too". He started kissing her all over.

She desperately pushed him away, moving back three steps. "Stop STOP! Okay, here it is. It's either we date, or we end this thing". She's finally making her stand, after four days of thinking it through.

Luke looked confused, and frowned, "I thought we've been dating for the past weeks?"

"No!", she cleared her throat, "We've been having sex the past couple of weeks, we didn't date. It's a big difference"

"Oh well, whatever you say", he moved forward with a smirk on his face, "My place tonight?"

"Here's the thing. We're not going to have sex"

He looked at her, with a blank face, like she's just spoken French. "I beg your pardon?"

"We're not going to have sex", she stressed, clearly.

Luke folded his arms and didn't take her eyes off her. Because he doesn't really get the whole picture here, "I don't get the connection between dating and sex"

"Don't you get it? The reason why we've been seeing each other so often is because we WANTED to screw one another and I'm not going to have sex with you until I'm sure that we're actually dating dating kinda dating", she explained to him, like she's explaining Math to a four year old kid.

"Uhuh.. And I still don't get what you're saying."

"Bottom line is, we're not having sex", she shook her head, sternly. Then she confirmed, "Until I say that we are"

"And what are we supposed to do?", he asked, and it was getting on her nerves because a top-notch surgeon couldn't understand whatever she's been trying to tell him for the past 3 minutes. "Date! But I don't want you to want date me just because you want to get in my pants"

Luke sighed."Confusing. But promise". He had no choice, but to agree with her. Honestly, he has been miserable without her for the past four days and if this went on, he would have gotten from bad to worse.

She blinked at him, shocked that Luke Shepherd would go along with whatever she wants. "Seriously?"

"I always keep my word", He nodded.

"Okay. So we're dating", She repeated, and smiled at him; her dimples made his stomach churned a bit. "Yes we are", he verified.

"Okay"

He asked, on purpose, teasing her a little. "So we're not going to have sex?"

"Luke!", she shrieked at him, with her eyes almost bawling out.

Luke immediately chuckled at her reaction, because he wanted to pull her leg and succeeded. "Kidding! I'm not an idiot! I missed you so much.", he pulled her closer "Come here", giving her a light kiss on her lips, before pulling back, "Wait, I can still kiss you right?"

She rolled her eyes at him. "Yes". He continued to kiss her, lightly, then he deepened the kiss even more, and Luke had to admit, it was turning him on really bad. His hands, which were behind her back, spontaneously moved down to her bottom and they started carressing her. And she knew exactly where he was heading.

Vanessa quickly brushed his arms away, "Luke! You promised!"

He put his hands up, "Sorry, sorry, I can't help myself"

"I should go", she quickly said, before things get out of hand. Luke quickly agreed, "Umm, Yea you should". He knew that he could lose control any moment when she's near, and he doesn't want to ruin things.

When she left the room, he landed himself on the bed and recalled what just happened for the past five minutes. He realised, he isn't just Luke Shepherd now; he's Luke Shepherd, the boyfriend. As much as he loves being with her, the idea of being a 'boyfriend' is plain crazy; he's done it before and it didn't work with so many of his exes. But Luke told himself, he'd do whatever it takes to keep her around. Little does he know, however, he could be falling for a girl he barely knew.

"Voila! Dinner's ready", Luke decided to cook them dinner, since they were not going to have sex and there's nothing much to do than eat anyway. Vanessa was obviously shocked at the sight of him cooking, because honestly, he doesn't seem like he'd bother to. "I didn't know you could cook?"

He sat her down at the table, and took the sit opposite of her. "There are many incredible things about me which might just blow you off the roof"

She retorted sarcastically, before sipping her wine. "Well I'd be surprised to know that you have a family"

"Funny", he squinted his eyes at her sarcastic remark. Then, confessed, "I know, I've never mentioned them"

"I realised that."

He shot back wittily, chewing his food, "That's because you never talked about yours"

"I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours", she set a bargain, like what they always do.

"Fair enough", he shrugged and then said, "I have a father, a mother and a sister. Your turn".

"That's it?", she frowned at him. He defended himself, "That's the deal!"

"Well it was only 0.1 of a thousand word essay!", she argued. Luke sighed in defeat. "Okay, you win. My parents, they're here in Seattle. And my sister is in Australia". He didn't want to let her know that her parents happen to be the people who run the hospital, because he knows that she'd literally stop eating and dash out the door. And that would be the last he sees of her.

"And?", she expected something more than their geographical location.

He didn't want her to push further. "Owh come on, Ness. Your turn already"

"Hmph, fine. I have a dad, a stepmom, a brother and a stepsister", she said straightforwardly, carving her steak out into neat little pieces. "Go on, go on. I'm listening", he went on.

She continued, "They're all lawyers, running the family business"

He realised that she never mentioned her mom. And probed, "Your mom?"

That's when she stopped for a moment, and answered his question honestly, without looking at him, "She died, when I was 16"

"Oh, what happened?", he flinched. "Car crash", she replied and kept mum.

He knew he had to switch topics, because he noticed how her face fell and Luke instantly knew how much it must have affected her. "Let's stop talking about depressing topics. So, how's my performance?"

She looked up at him, with her beautiful dark eyes. "What performance?"

"The boyfriend performance"

"I'm not going to score you!", she giggled, rolling her eyes.

Then Luke set down his knife and fork. And admitted as-a-matter-of-factly, "This whole thing, it's new to me. I've never done this boyfriend thing, ever."

"I can see that",she countered.

"And I'm glad, that I'm doing it with you." He held her gaze, tryin to tell her that he meant whatever that he's said and whatever that he's saying. He wants her to know that she could trust her. "And I'm glad to help", she simply replied.

That night, he discovered things about her he never had before, that maybe dating isn't a bad idea to get to know one another, that he could be falling for her for real, a girl he randomly met on the plane.

_"Something always brings me back to you._

_It never takes too long"_


	7. Who Am I To Say

Note: Here's the next one. Anyway, reviews please! Thanks! Song: Hope-Who Am I To Say

---------------------------------------------------------------------

**WHO AM I TO SAY**

Aaron trotted in like a lightning bolt to the basement, known as the interns' hang out spot where do things interns don't get to do above hospital grounds. He exclaimed excitedly, "Omigosh GUESS WHAT? I got to scrub in in a neurosurgery with Ellis Grey's daughter!". And of course, he doesn't express himself as enthusiastically as the way he expressed himself to his best friend. Vanessa looked up from her folder, with raised eye brows, "THE Ellis Grey?", realising how stupid her question was when there's only ONE Ellis Grey ever graced Planet Earth anyway.

"THE Ellis grey we've been worshipping since our diaper days!" He hopped on to the bed next to her.

She stopped for a moment, "That's not me, that's you". Aaron has always been a big fan of Ellis Grey; from the day Vanessa first met him in middle school till their countless late night chats, Ellis Grey will somehow come into the conversation with neither of them realising it.

He spontaneously said, "True, but whatever. Anyway, omygosh she was so cool!"

"Right. You consider anything or anyone related to Ellis Grey cool anyway", Vanessa rolled her eyes at his remark.

Aaron snorted. "Har har. Well at least I went into action. What about YOU?". He knew that she spent the entire day at the pit, that's what she's been doing since Emily Sloan wouldn't put her in for surgery.

"I've been at the pit the whole morning, kids, kids and..", she paused and thought for awhile, ".. more kids"

He jumped off the bed and rambled, "Well I think..", and got cut off when the senior male attendant, Gustavo from Puerto Rico, who Aaron probed about when he first saw him because he taught he looked gay, came in with a sealed brown envelope.

"Geller, I need you to hand this over to Dr. Shepherd", Gustavo from Puerto Rico threw the envelope at her direction.

Aaron mumbled, loud enough for Vanessa to hear. "Ooooooh, Dr. Shepherd"

She reacted to pinch his arm, causing him to silently yelp. "Me?"

"Did I call out to anyone else?", Gustavo from Puerto Rico rolled his eyes at her and walked off.

Aaron made sure that he was out of sight before he continued, "Well, all you have to do is to page him to the on-call room and hand it over to him". He smiled triumphantly.

"Very funny." She retorted immediately. Vanessa sighed and headed up to the main nurse's station, to page for Luke. Martha, a senior nurse who was famous for knowing every single doctor's whereabouts happened to be at the station.

She went up to Martha, "Hey have you seen Dr. Shepherd?"

"Yea, he's right there", she pointed to her right. Without bothering to look, she hurried off. "Thanks"

When she headed to the direction Martha pointed in, there was no sign of Luke Shepherd. There was only a surgeon whom she hardly sees around the hospital, with thick dark hair and a familiar pair of blue eyes waiting by the coffee dispenser. "Excuse me, have you seen Dr. Shepherd around?"

He turned to her and answered, "This is Dr. Shepherd, what's up?"

"Sorry??", Vanessa looked at him blankly.

"I'm Derek Shepherd. You asked for Dr. Shepherd"

She showed him the envelope and puzzled, "Oh. It says that this is adressed to Dr. Shepherd. You're a Shepherd?"

"Yes.", he got his coffee ready and handed the envelope back to her after taking a glance, "But this is not for me". He then called out to another surgeon who was walking by across the room, "Hey Mark!" and went after him.

Vanessa was confused, but her confusion didn't make her forget that she was supposed to get the envelope to wherever it should be. Carla, one of the nurses around, was heading towards the coffee dispenser. Vanessa's pager then went off, so she decided to ask Carla to help, "Umm, Carla, could you help me hand this to Dr. Shepherd?"

"Thats her over there", Carla looked over to the alleyway where the surgery board is hung, and a woman with dark brown hair was updating the board.

"Her?", She looked at the direction Carla was looking at.

"Yea, see that one over there in scrubs?"

"Wait a minute, she's a Shepherd too?", Vanessa started frowning.

"Yea, Meredith Shepherd", Carla answered, sipping her coffee.

She referred to the surgeon she met before, who happened to have the same surname. "Then what about the other guy, Derek Shepherd?"

"That's the Chief", Carla shrugged.

Then, she began to get what's going on here, slowly. She asked in an unsuspecting way, "He doesn't happen to be related to Dr. Luke Shepherd, does he?"

"What crazy talk are you tryin to have here? Dr. Luke Shepherd is the son of the Chief", Carla laughed.

"And Dr. Meredith Shepherd?"

"That's the Chief's wife"

Vanessa continued. "And that makes her Luke Shepherd's mom". Everything begins to make sense now, everything fits perfectly! No wonder he moved around so freely in and out of the hospital, no wonder he didn't bother what people thought of what he does.

"You just scored yourself a hundred points for the world history of medicine!"

"Oh my God", she muttered.

"Hey, I thought you were looking for Dr. Shepherd?", Carla realised that her main purpose was to look for a Shepherd. Vanessa then remembered that she was paged to the pit and handed over the envelope, "Umm, could you do it for me? I got paged. Thanks"

Without waiting for Carla's reply, she quickly headed to the pit, to hopefully have something big enough to keep her mind off whatever she just discovered because truth be told, she didn't see that coming; truth be told, she never expected any dishonesty at all, not from him.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He greeted gleefully, surprised and glad that he bumped into her in the elevator with no one else but them. "Hey you", he moved forward, reaching to kiss her when she moved away, and adressed, "Dr. Shepherd". Luke frowned at her sudden reaction. "What's the matter with you? Wrong side of the bed this morning?"

She bluntly replied. "No"

"Then why are you all moody?" He leaned against the wall next to her and await her reply.

"Well I don't know", she shrugged casually and suddenly shrieked, "Maybe because you never told me your parents run the hospital?!"

He muttered, knowing that he's screwed. "Right, I was getting to that part"

"I can't believe you didnt tell me!" This time she walked further away and looked at him in disbelief.

He retorted instantly. "Because I knew that this is exactly how you'd react"

"Because you left out the most important bit of your family history!"

Luke said, "Well, I personally think that THAT important bit doesnt matter at all"

The door of the elevator opened up and Emily Sloan walked in, and Vanessa kept to one side of the elevator away from Luke and her. "Hey Luke. I was looking for you", Emily smiled from ear-to-ear, ignoring Vanessa and only had eyes for him.

"Hey", he said, as he didn't take his eyes of Vanessa who was obviously mad at him and she kept staring at the floor counts, dying to get out of the elevator.

"I was thinking if you wanted to come over tonight? And I cook you dinner or something?", her hands moved to adjust the collar of his coat and carefully brushed his coat. Vanessa instantly rolled her eyes at Emily's invitation and Luke managed to catch her doing it. He immediately smirked, switching his focus to Emily, "Sure? What time?"

Emily's face immediately lit up like a light bulb in pitch black. "How about 8?"

"I'll be there Em", he accepted with pleasure, because he was 150 percent sure that it'll make Vanessa jealous. The door of the elevator opened up and she paced out, as fast as she could.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She laid on the couch, going through the bunch of medical reports she brought home to study, when Aaron walked out from the shower in his bathrobe with his eyes bawled when he saw what she was busy with. "You brought home WORK?"

"Thank you for your support, I was trying to keep myself busy", she answered, still busy flipping through the papers.

He grinned and jumped on the couch, looking at her with anticipation,"Oooh, gloomy. What's up?". He always knew wheneve there's something wrong with her.

"Nothing". And so she kept quiet.

He pat her leg repeatedly. "Owh come on pumpkin. I need some dishing drama, tell me, what's up?"

Vanessa caught a glimpse of the clock and realised that it was 8.05 pm, thinking that Luke should be over at Emily Sloan's. She let out a huge sigh and got up. "Seriously primadonna, nothing's up". She took all her papers in her room with her, leaving Aaron, un-updated on the couch. He scoffed and yelled out loud in a sing-song tone, "Don't say I never bothered!"

Just then, the door bell rung and Aaron picked himself up to answer it. "Whoa". His eyes were wide open with the sight before him and all he could manage was,"Hi"

"Hey, is Vanessa around?", Luke stood before a bathrobe-clothed man, when he wished it was Vanessa instead. He snubbed Emily, after all, he only said Yes to make Vanessa jealous and the fact that she didn't show any reaction she was supposed to bothers him. So, here he is.

"One moment", Aaron was halfway running to Vanessa's room and drag her out by the hair, then he realised that he just left his boss standing at the door, and dashed back to the door. "Oh, come in, have a seat!" He made sure that Luke settled in before he made a run for Vanessa's room again.

Her legs were propped up sideways beside her as she go through her closet when he came in excitedly, "Oh my God, he's here for you"

"What primadonna scene are you acting out this time?". She pulled out some clothes and hurled them on the bed, thinking that it must be one of Aaron's practice of a Broadway scene again.

He exclaimed. "Luke Shepherd's here, for you!"

She stopped for awhile. Then, continued, "Ask him to leave, I'm not in the mood to talk to him"

"I can't do that, he's my boss!",he reacted.

"I don't care! Ask him to go, besides, he has to be somewhere else right..", she was cut off when someone was clearing their throat. She and Aaron turned to the door, and found Luke standing there who obviously heard everything they said for the past 5 minutes or so.

"Oh hey, you found your way here", Aaron smiled awkwardly, and took a look at Vanessa, and then at Luke, before tiptoe-ing out, "I'll just, umm leave you two alone". He closed the door and left them both inside.

Vanessa ignored him and went on going through her clothes. He initiated. "That wasn't very nice of you"

"That's because I'm not a nice person", she said and asked, "Besides, shouldn't you be somewhere else now?"

He carefully ran his fingers along her wall. "I was supposed to. Then I realised that I had something much more important to do"

"That's funny because there's nothing important here for you to do", she retorted sarcastically, like she always does.

He looked at her, patiently. "Enough with the sarcasm, sarcasmo. Look, can we talk?"

"I don't talk to people who're not honest enough while talking to me", this time, she's serious, as she looked back at him straight. This time, she doesn't feel like drowning in his deep blue eyes.

He said. "I didn't tell you about my parents"

"Yes you did. You mentioned that they're alive and are in Seattle", she smiled at him, and went on with her clothes.

"Yes they are", he said calmly, "I didn't tell you that they run the hospital. And I'm sorry"

She paused for a moment and looked at him. And this time, she's really upset. "Luke, I'm not angry at you for not telling me that your parents run the hopsital. I'm not angry at you because your parents run the hospital. I just cannot believe you didn't bother to at least let me know and it made me feel so stupid like I was meant to be fooled by you from the start"

"I get it. That's why I'm here trying to make things right"

She countered instantly. "But you're not making anything right!". Tears were welling up in her eyes and she's desperately trying to hold them back.

"I was going to tell you when the time is right, because I knew you'd freak if you were to know earlier", he tried to explain, with all the patience he has left.

"Don't act like you know me, because you don't", she shook her head.

He threw his hands up in the air and is now on the verge of losing his patience. "God, Why are we even arguing about this?!"

"I told you about my mom, I never told anyone I barely met about my mother. And I told you, because I trusted you and I expected you to be as honest as I am", she looked at him, straightforwardly, and he could see the tears collecting in her eyes.

It hurts him so bad to see her this way, when he knew that he should have been honest in the first place about everything. "I'm sorry", Luke moved forward to want to hold her and she looked away, "You should go"

"Vanessa", he squeezed her shoulders.

"No, you should go"

He pulled her close to place a kiss on her head before turning his back and leave. When he walked out, she sucked up her tears and continued going through her clothes like nothing happened before. For a moment she was confused; why did he affect her so much in a way that she's never known before, and then she decided to shrug it off, realising that she wasn't ready to take a leap just yet.

_"I don't know anything at all;_

_who am I to say, you need me?"_


	8. Give Me Heart

Note: Reviews please. Song used, Susie Suh- Give me Heart

**GIVE ME HEART**

"Details", Emily Sloan folded her arms and waited for a reply. Vanessa who was closest to the clipboard hung to the bed, proceeded to read. "Helen Monroe, 43 years old, her baby's 2 weeks overdue, her stats are fine, the baby's fine; the last ultrascan was last Friday". The interns were making rounds with their residents on the floor and reached a pregnant lady's room, who's been in the hospital for the past month. 

Helen Monroe rubbed her belly and asked, "My baby's going to be okay right?". She looked at Emily Sloan, waiting for a positive reply.

Emily Sloan then looked at Vanessa. "Geller, answer her".

"Umm, yea your baby's going to be okay. These cases, the overdue, it happens once in a while and according to the scans we took, your baby's healthy. Don't worry about it"

The patient asked, with a concerned look, "Can't I do a Caesaran section to get it out?"

"Geller", Emily Sloan shot again.

Vanessa replied, with her own point of view and got Emily Sloan rolling her eyes."Yes you can, but then again, natural childbirths are usually encouraged, especially if this is your first one"

"And it's probably my last", Helen Monroe, whispered, beneath her lips.

Vanessa responded, wanting to comfort the patient, "Well, you don't know for sure.. umm..". Emily Sloan put down her arms and cut right in, "Let me tell you one thing Ms. Monroe, your baby is two weeks overdue and in most cases, they don't survive; but if you're lucky you could be a new mother, soon"

"Are you telling me that I'm going to lose my baby?", Helen Monroe was close to tears, her voice was shaking as she looked at Emily.

Instantly, Vanessa tried to stop Emily from going further. "No, I'm sure she didn't mean that, right Dr. Sloan?". Vanessa was flabbergasted that Emily even passed her medical exams when it's obvious that she didn't have a heart for the poor pregnant lady in front of her who's on the verge of tears. Emily was like the rebirth of the White Witch of Narnia to her, with her blonde hair and her cold eyes. 

"I am a professional. I'm not a psych. Move along", Emily Sloan blinked away and walked out, hustling her interns along. Vanessa looked at her in disbelief, as Aaron pulled her out the room. She turned to Aaron, blankly, "I cannot believe she said that to her"

Aaron muttered under his breath, "Ignorance is bliss. Don't forget , you're in her axing list". He then drag her by the coat, and made sure she stayed silent for the rest of the rounds.

As usual, Emily shunned her to the pits again, where she had to go through the reports and tend to endless rounds of stitch-ups and rectal exams. She got used to it, somehow she has a feeling that she'd spend the rest of her internship in the pits, with nothing but needles, staples and gloves. 

She was just finishing stitiching up a kid who busted his forehead while tryin to do a backflip when one of the male attendants headed over to her, "Vanessa Geller, you're scrubbing in for Helen Monroe's C-section"

She stood up, shocked by what she just heard, "She asked for a C-Section?". The kid yelped, she didn't realise that she accidentally pulled the wire attached to the kid's forehead. "Oh God, sorry", she bit her lip and held an ice bag above his head to numb the pain. 

The male attendant clarified before walking away. "Immediately". She knew that Emily Sloan's words triggered the patient's decision to do a C-section, she knew how risky C-section could get when the abby's overdued, she knew how long the mother waited for this baby. Vanessa proceeded to stitch up the kid in a hurry and dashed to the booked OR.

When she pulled the door open, the hospital's gynaecologist, Pam Woods, was already sterilising her hands under the wash tap. Woods took a glance at her, "It's about time you arrive. I was about to pull out a red carpet for you"

"Sorry, I got held up at the pits", she apologised and quickly tied up her hair in a messy bun and put on her surgery scrubs. She couldn't help herself, she knew it's stupid but she couldn't help herself from asking, "Do you think it's a good idea? This C-section thing?". Great. There you have it, one thing Vanessa learned from the internship, you're never supposed to doubt your boss no matter how stupid you think they are with whatever they're going to do. She already crossed Sloan's path, having another surgeon after your ass is definitely the silliest thing an intern could ever do.

The scrub nurse took a towel and dried off Woods' hands. "Dr. Geller, the patient's the boss. We have no rights to change her mind"

"We know what's good and bad for her. YOU know.", she retorted instantly.

"I appreciate your honesty Geller. I'm just a surgeon, I'm not Oprah. Now hustle." Woods remarked, and headed into the OR. 

Vanessa stood before the window, she could see Helen Monroe and how worried she is with her frowns on her forehead. Maybe, Woods was right. There was nothing she could do to change the patient's mind.

When she got into the OR to join the rest of the team, the anaesthetist already injected a tube of anaesthetics into her bloodstream. Woods then commanded, "When I get the baby out, Dr. Lowens here will stitch the mom up, we gotta move quick, got it?", she referred to the other resident who was next to her. Her team nodded; Vanessa stood next to Woods, as Woods called out to the scrub nurse on her other side, "Scalpel"

She began to dissect the center of the mother's very pregnant belly; it was a clean cut all the way down and truth be told, Vanessa was impressed by how good she was. When she reached in further, Woods could see the baby with the mother's belly all opened out before her. "I can see the child now, I need a towel ready"

The scrub nurse laid out a warm towel next to the bed, and await the child to be taken out. Woods carefully, took the child out and grab the scissors to cut off its umbilical cord. 

Vanessa held the baby in the bloody towel, it was a girl. Then she realized that the baby showed no signs of breaths, "She's not breathing"

Woods took the child from her, "Incubator, quick". The other scrub nurses plugged on an incubator and Woods plunged the baby in. The baby was hooked with oxygen tubes and everything and Woods was rubbing her body. 

Vanessa felt a lurch in her heart, "Dr. Woods, the baby's okay right?"

She didn't reply. She just took a glance at the clock on the wall, "Time of birth, 16:49. Time of death, 16:52". The OR went silent, as Dr. Lowens was still stitching up the mother.

Woods stormed out of the OR, and Vanessa stood there in disbelief before going after Woods. "There has to be something you can do!"

"There's nothing I can do Dr. Geller", Woods said, as she headed to the coffee dispenser near the nurse's station.

Vanessa protested; she knew that Woods knew how risky the operation was going to be and she didnt even stop it. "Her mother didn't even get to see her!" On-lookers and nurses' attention were caught by them.

"Dr. Geller, the baby girl didn't survive. Get over it!"

"WHAT IS THE MATTER WITH YOU? IT'S A LIFE WE'RE TALKING ABOUT". By now, Vanessa was yelling at her boss and everyone was paying attention to them.

"She died! That's a fact we cannot change!", Woods bluntly shouted. Emily Sloan, who happened to be strolling by, decided to butt in, "What's going on here?"

"Nothing concerning you Dr. Sloan!", Dr. Woods shot a glare at Emily and stormed off in another direction. Then, Vanessa turned to Emily, "If you hadn't discouraged her, her baby would still be here."

"Excuse me?", Emily was clueless about what she meant. The other people were still looking on, even when Woods already left the scene. 

Vanessa said, calmly, "She wouldn't have gone for the C-section". Then turned and walked away, leaving Emily Sloan standing there like a fool which Vanessa thought she was meant to be in the first place for being the kind of surgeon that she is. It wasn't just a life. It was a new life, getting ready to see the world and she wasn't even given the chance to. Five minutes was not enough. 

Feeling beaten up and trashed, she walked slowly to the locker room. She needed to get out of her scrubs drenched in the blood of the baby who barely lived for five minutes, she needed to get away. When she opened her locker, a note fell out. Vanessa fell to the floor gracefully, with her legs tangled, as she opened up the note:

_I know you probably don't want to hear what I have to say. You're right, I'm an idiot. I'm the biggest dishonest idiot on earth. I told you before, that I'm not good in this; I was never good in this. And I know that's not an excuse. Truth is, if I had known that telling you the truth is way better than not telling, I would have chose to tell you instead. _

The moment she read the finishing line, there was nothing holding her back anymore. She burst out crying like she never had before, something she longed to do for a very long time, even before she boarded the plane. She knew she told herself that she would not fall and cry; everything seemed impossible at this point, especially when she's at the brink of falling off the edge. She began to wonder if boarding the plane was the smartest decision she ever made, first she met the impossible Luke Shepherd, and now, she couldn't even save a newborn. She wondered if she'd ever be as good as her mother in this profession, she wondered if it was the right choice for her to do what she's doing. She wondered if she meant to deserve whatever that's came her way all the while.

They always say, let your mind rule over your heart. Unfortunately, it wasn't Vanessa's mind working anymore as much as she wanted it to. It was her heart, and for the second time in her life, first time being the moment she boarded the plane, she was going to follow her heart.

He hoped she read his note, and there's nothing he could do now but sit and hope. He didn't know how she managed to grasp his heart and have an impact on him in a way he never felt before. If he knew better, the Luke Shepherd he used to know would not bother to sit home and sulk, he'd rather be out and about chatting up women. 

The buzzer on his doorbell went off. He snapped himself out of his mind, settling down the wine glass he was sipping from.

Luke opened the door, and found her standing there, as drained out as she could look. "Hey"

She looked at him, and lunged forward to wrap her arms around his neck; sobbing into his shoulders. Of course he heard what happened in the hoospital; the intern who got emotional in a childbirth scrub-in. He rubbed her back, "Shh" and he knew that there wasn't much for him to say, because she needed him, and that's the biggest comfort he could give to her.

_"Give me heart, give me hope,_

_give me love, just give me rope"_


End file.
